Compañía de Tres
by Siruela Lupin
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Emma Grant. Hermione y Ron tratan de reconfortar a Harry después de lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios.


**Three's Company**

Por Emma Grant

**Traducción:**

Siruela Lupin

**Beta:**

PerlaNegra

**Compañía de Tres**

Alguien retiró las cortinas de la cama filtrando un rayo de luz hacia los ojos de Harry. Se hundió más bajo la cobija. –Váyanse.

EL colchón se hundió, pero su visita no hizo ningún sonido. Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

El colchó se hundió de nuevo del otro lado, despejando cualquier duda que hubiese tenido de quiénes estaban sentados con él. Harry suspiró. –Yo sé que ambos lo hacen por mi bien, pero por favor. . .ahora no.

-Harry…

-No quiero hablar sobre eso… - escupió Harry, girándose sobre su costado y alejándose de la voz de Hermione –No quiero pensar en eso. Solo quiero _dormir_.

-Has estado en la cama todo el día.- Harry pudo escuchar un rastro de exasperación en la voz de Ron –Toda la semana, en realidad. Nosotros sólo… estamos _preocupados_ por ti.

-No eres el único que quería a Sirius. Nosotros también lo extrañamos.

-Los demás nos han estado preguntando por ti. No sabemos qué decirles.

Harry oprimió su cara contra la almohada y jaló la cobija sobre su cabeza. ¿No acababa de decir que no quería hablar sobre eso?

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio. Harry comenzó a preguntarse si sus amigos ibana quedarse sentados sobre su cama hasta que él aceptara dirigirse a ellos. Bien; déjalos que se queden. Podía esperar a que se fueran.

Finalmente escuchó un profundo suspiro, seguido de otro hundimiento del colchón cuando Hermione se metió bajo la cobija y se acostaba pegada a él, enrollando el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Recargó la frente contra su hombro.

Harry se congeló, sorprendido de que ella se hubiera metido en su cama así de simple. Después de todo, él solo traía el pantalón de su pijama. Ella tenía el brazo fuera de la cobija, pero podía sentir su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo por atrás. Eso era… _raro_.

Después de un tenso momento se dio cuenta de que ella no se iba a ir. No iba a hablarle o a pedirle que se levantara. Sólo iba a quedarse ahí acostada con él, haciéndole silenciosa compañía.

El colchón se movió de nuevo y Ron se deslizó bajo las cobijas también. Harry volvió a sentirse tenso una vez más. Las camas de los dormitorios eran pequeñas, aún para tres personas que estaban acostadas de lado. Ron estaba tan cerca de Harry que podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre la frente. Ron se movió quedando más cerca de él y pasó su brazo sobre Harry y sobre Hermione.

Harry contuvo la respiración, no muy seguro si sentía cómodo con eso. Era una sensación casi claustrofóbica, estar presionado por los cuerpos de sus dos mejores amigos. Nunca había estado así de cerca de nadie. La gente le había dado breves apretones en algunas ocasiones, pero nadie alguna vez lo había abrazado… _no_ _así_.

Pero… no estaba mal, pensó. Es agradable. Incluso reconfortante.

Ron suspiró y Harry sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuero cabelludo. Hermione se acercó un poco más, su brazo se ciñó a su pecho. Harry estaba tibio y asombradamente cómodo. Exhaló, sintiéndose bastante relajado.

Estuvieron acostados por un largo rato. Harry dormitaba y despertaba por momentos, después sumergió su cabeza bajo el mentón de Ron. Ron olía a jabón con esencia de madera y algo más que Harry no supo ubicar. Estaba tibio y el hecho de estar tan cerca de él lo hacía sentir seguro. Hermione se movió detrás de él y metió el brazo debajo de la cobija.

_Debe tener frío_, pensó Harry. Los dedos helados de Hermione se oprimieron sobre su pecho desnudo.

Y entonces, estuvo de pronto dolorosamente conciente sobre cuán pegada estaba a él. La humedad de su respiración helaba su piel desnuda. Podía sentir sus pechos oprimidos contra su espalda. Uno de los pies de ella se deslizó entre los suyos, provocando que sus piernas se enredaran.

Para ser honestos, nunca antes había pensado en Hermione de una manera sexual… ella había sido para él más bien como una hermana. Pero su aliento sobre su hombro y su mano en su piel, ya tibia… lo estaban haciendo pensar en cosas que nunca antes había pensado.

Movió lentamente su mano de dónde había estado reposando en su costado y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya, presionando sus dedos contra su piel. Ella se removió, aunque no podía decir si estaba dormida o despierta. Su mano resbaló un poco arrastrando la de él con ella. Notó que sus dedos estaban a sólo unos centímetros de rozar uno de sus pezones, y el simple pensamiento que eso sucediera lo estaba haciendo sentirse caliente de verdad.

Los labios de Hermione se presionaron sobre su hombro en un suave y seco beso que lo hizo estremecer por completo. Entonces estaba despierta. Empujó los dedos de ella un poco más abajo para que rozaran su pezón ya erecto. No esperaba que nada más pasara, pero los dedos de ella comenzaron a moverse haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de su tetilla.

Ron se movió y Harry se sintió ruborizar, estaba medio erecto. Hermione besaba su hombro y acariciaba su pecho y Ron estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Eso era travieso, excitante y completamente injusto, por supuesto. Aunque era probable que Ron estuviera dormido. Harry se arriesgó a echar un vistazo.

Ron lo estaba mirando con una extraña expresión en la cara. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, se ruborizó más todavía y no supo qué decir. _Lo siento_ _compañero_, no parecía poder arreglar aquello.

Ron estudió el rostro de Harry un momento y después sus ojos se clavaron más abajo para observar los dedos de Hermione acariciando el pecho de Harry. Y entonces Ron hizo algo completamente inesperado: tomó la mano de Hermione y la empujó hacia _abajo_. Bajando por el pecho de Harry, pasando su abdomen y todavía más abajo, a una lentitud terrible… sin despegar la vista de la mirada de Harry.

Harry permaneció lo más quieto que pudo soportarlo. Estaba ligeramente impresionado de que Hermione no hubiera alejado su mano, de que estaba dejando a Ron dirigirla hacia…

Ron empujó la mano de Hermione debajo el resorte del pantalón del pijama y la ayudó a cerrar sus dedos alrededor del pene de Harry. Éste sintió a Hermione presionar la cara contra su hombro, caliente y un poco sudorosa. Se preguntó si ella estaba tan avergonzada como él. Pero entonces, Hermione apretó su pene y Harry casi se muerde la lengua. Ron agarró la mano de ella con la suya y jaló. Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para no hacer ruido, no moverse y no volverse loco con la mera idea de que Ron le estaba enseñando a Hermione como masturbarlo.

Quiso cerrar los ojos, sólo sentir y no pensar. No necesitaba pensar acerca de lo que estaba pasando, porque sabía que eso era una mala idea -una horrible idea, realmente- pero no quería que eso parara. Los ojos azules de Ron brillaron y sus labios se movieron para formar una pequeña sonrisa. Harry no pudo evadirlo. La mano de Ron desapareció y la de Hermione continuó acariciando su pene lentamente, casi vacilante. Harry se preguntó si ella había hecho eso antes. Tal vez incluso con Ron en un oscuro pasillo mientras hacían sus rondas de prefectos, o en el sofá de la sala común, tarde en la noche después de que Harry se hubiera ido a la cama.

Harry exhaló, sintiendo un remordimiento por algo que no pudo identificar.

Ron se movió de nuevo, más cerca de Harry, mirando su cara. –Más rápido -susurró. Los movimientos de Hermione se aceleraron y Harry mordió su labio para contener un gemido. Se adaptaron a un ritmo: Hermione acariciando, Ron observando y sosteniendo la mirada de Harry, y Harry tratando de mantenerse tan quieto como le era posible. La urgencia de moverse contra la mano de Hermione era fuerte, pero Ron estaba muy cerca de él y Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado de que estuviera viendo.

Hermione cambió su posición y susurró en el oído de Harry: -¿Está bien? - Harry se volteó a verla. Ella tenía una expresión que él nunca antes le había visto: las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello desordenado alrededor de la cara y sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que casi parecían negros. Ella sonrió y luego lo besó.

Fue el tipo de beso del que él sólo había oído hablar. La lengua de ella separó sus labios y él abrió la boca para ella, gimiendo antes de que pudiera detenerse. Era seguro que ella había hecho _eso_ antes. Ella se apoyó en un codo y lo liberó, todavía jalando distraídamente su erección.

Harry sintió un movimiento debajo de la cobija; Ron estaba tocándose. En un impulso, Harry bajó su mano y retiró los dedos de Hermione de su pene y los envolvió en el de Ron. Ron suspiró ante el contacto. Harry cubrió la mano de ella con suya y jaló, torciendo un poco a la altura de la cabeza, ayudándola a tocar a Ron justo cómo a él le gustaba ser tocado. Sus dedos ocasionalmente rozaban una piel aterciopelada, caliente y lisa; y diferente a la del suyo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione, poco dispuesto a dejarlo.

Las pupilas de Ron estaban dilatadas, volviendo sus ojos más grandes y oscuros. Pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente y su respiración se aceleró. Harry le sonrió, incapaz de evitarlo. Nunca había visto a Ron así… en realidad, nunca había visto a _nadie_ así.

Ron empujó su cadera hacia delante, como si tratara de arquearse contra sus manos y su pene rozó el de Harry. Ambos contuvieron el aliento, asustados por el estremecimiento que sintieron sólo con ese breve contacto. Hermione se inclinó sobre Harry para besar a Ron y después hizo algo que Harry no esperaba: empujó sus caderas contra las de Harry desde atrás, presionándolo aún más cerca de Ron y entonces ella quitó la mano de Harry y tomó _ambos_ penes con su mano.

Ron suspiró y cerró los ojos, aparentemente había llegado al punto en el que ya no podía sostener la mirada de Harry. Se sentía bien, Harry tenía que admitirlo, pero también era bastante extraño. La mano de Hermione se movió acariciándolos a ambos a la vez. Piel suave y caliente resbalando unida y los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo. Harry cubrió con su brazo a Ron, a falta de un mejor lugar donde ponerlo. La mano libre de Ron estaba aferrada a la cobija. Hermione estaba jadeando por su esfuerzo y su incómoda posición.

Harry cerró los ojos, incapaz de seguir enfocando a Ron en una distancia tan cercana. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Ron contra su mejilla, podía sentir la nariz de él golpear la suya, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Podía oler a ambos, la excitación de los dos mezclándose y constituyéndose.

Algo rozó sus labios. Entonces, Harry se movió sin pensarlo, atrapando la boca de Ron con la suya. Sintió a Ron temblar contra él, por lo que juntó sus pechos lo más que pudo. Los labios de Ron se separaron bajo los suyos y sintió la punta de una lengua presionarse dentro de su boca.

Para entonces, estaba perdido… no se permitió creer que besar a uno de sus mejores amigos mientras su otra mejor amiga los masturbaba a ambos, fuera algo fuera de lo común. Ron gimió en su boca y sintió la vibración llegar hasta lo profundo de su vientre. La cara de Harry estaba áspera, pero Ron respondió su beso sin importarle que le faltara afeitarse.

La mano de Hermione trabajaba frenéticamente entre ellos, poniendo a Harry al borde del orgasmo. Él apoyó su frente contra la de Ron, jadeando y tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. La mano de Ron se deslizó entre ellos para unirse a la de Hermione. Harry no podía decir cuál de ellas lo estaba tocando, pero no le importaba; él sólo _sentía_… intensamente.

Ron hizo un extraño sonido y después Harry sintió una salpicadura sobre su abdomen. Para cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había sucedido, también estaba corriéndose. Enterró las uñas en los hombros de Ron y presionó la cara contra la almohada debajo él para ahogar su gemido. Eso no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes… nada más intenso, nada más placentero.

Hermione los soltó y Harry se volteó sobre su espalda con los ojos aún cerrados. Podía oír a Hermione y a Ron jadeando a cada lado de él. La comprensión de lo que habían hecho cayó sobre Harry, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al dosel. Él y Ron habían… y Hermione había… bueno, _ella _no había…

Sintiéndose culpable, volteó hacia ella. Hermione se mordió el labio y miró primero hacia Harry y luego hacia Ron. Ron exhaló y se recargó sobre un codo.

Harry suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No tenía idea de cómo se debía sentir sobre eso ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llevar aquello? Muchas posibilidades llegaron a su cabeza, cada una de ellas haciéndolo sonrojar más que la anterior. No tenía idea de que era tan pervertido.

Dejó caer las manos y sonrió hacia ellos -¿Bien?

-Bien -repitió Hermione

-Bien -susurró Ron mirándola a ella. Se veía extrañamente bella así como estaba: el cabello despeinado, la cara sonrojada y sudorosa, la ropa arrugada.

-Yo… yo creo que es tu turno… - susurró Harry.

Hermione se sonrió ampliamente y jaló las cortinas de la cama cerrándolas apretadamente.

**NA: Hola Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Estoy haciendo mis pininos en materia de traducción así que sean bueno conmigo. Gracias a PerlaNegra por ser la beta de esta aventura**.


End file.
